


American Boy

by MurderRose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Biting, Idol AU, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phenomenon, Song fic, purple rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: “One day at a time, please?  I don’t want to think about going home so soon after I’ve arrived.”“Sorry sorry!  Bed anyway.  My apartment, since Cheollie still lives with his boys~” Jeonghan teased and Seungcheol grumbled, squirming until he was under Joshua’s arm and leaning on his shoulder.“We can’t all be the Cheonsa now can we?”“I suppose not.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	American Boy

> _This a number-one champion sound.  
> _ _Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down, get down.  
> _ _Who the hottest in the world right now?  
> _ _Just touched down in London town._

Joshua stepped through the doors into the private Arrivals area, pulling his suitcase behind him. He couldn’t believe he was actually here. Actually in Seoul. 

It should be surprising. He was born to Korean parents, and his music was classed as “K-Pop” but for all that, he’d never actually visited. His manager had said that there would be no point. The Korean market was too saturated, and besides. Most of the appeal of him to the American K-Pop market was that he was _American_ and not _Korean._

> _Tell them put the money in my hand right now.  
> _ _Yes.  
> _ _Tell the promoter we need more seats.  
> _ _We just sold out all the floor seats._

He was coming over for a special reason. No use having his first trip to the motherland be trite and sentimental. Oh no.

He was performing in a concert.

Well, that was the reason he sold his managers on.

> _Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
> _ _Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
> _ _I really want to come kick it with you.  
> _ _You'll be my American boy._

“Shua-ya!!” A blur in a mask and dark sunglasses flew towards him, trailed by a bemused security guard.

Joshua broke into a smile, letting go of his suitcase and catching him into a spinning hug.

“I can’t believe you’re really here!! How was your flight, do you feel okay? Was the food alright? Sometimes it’s really bad, was it ok? Did you sleep? Was your seatmate okay? You did fly business class didn’t you? Were there any fans on the flight? Mingyu-ya said there weren’t any here but you never know- they can be so insidious.” He finally took a breath and pulled back, looking at Joshua expectantly.

Joshua grinned, “It’s good to see you too Jeonghan-ah. The flight was fine, food was good, I slept, my seat mate slept, I flew business class, no there were no fans. At least none that Jun-ah or I noticed.” He took hold of his bag with one arm and wrapped the other around Jeonghan.

Jeonghan wriggled away and looped his arm through Joshua’s instead.

“Oh, I’m sorry—”

“It’s okay. Cameras in 5. Do you want glasses? They get flashy and there were at least 10 when I came through,” Jeonghan fished in his bag for a spare pair and handed them to Joshua just as they neared the doors that led them to the rest of the airport. “Brace yourself, Korea’s paparazzi are the worst.”

> _He said, "Hey, sister.  
> _ _It's really, really nice to meet you."  
> _ _I just met this 5-foot-7 guy who's just my type.  
> _ _Like the way he's speaking,  
> _ _His confidence is peaking.  
> _ _Don't like his baggy jeans  
> _ _But Imma like what's underneath them._

Jeonghan pushed Joshua ahead of him into the SUV and one of their bodyguards slammed the door behind them. 

“God, they’re rabid aren’t they?” Joshua panted, dropping his head into his hands, and Jeonghan patted his back.

“I know, I know, but look who I managed to sneak out to see you.” 

Joshua turned around and launched himself into Seungcheol’s arms, “Oh my God, I didn’t think I was going to see you till tomorrow!! What the hell?!”

“What can I say, Hannie-ya pulled up outside my dorm and demanded I get my tush in the car.” Seungcheol remarked wryly, hugging Joshua back tightly.

Jeonghan and Joshua’s friendship was well documented; Joshua was Jeonghan’s go to phone call on a myriad of TV shows, answer for as many things as he could get away with while still playing the single idol game, and everyone knew that they’d met co-hosting KCon and hit it off from there. 

But Joshua didn’t _officially_ know Seungcheol. He knew him through Jeonghan, and it wouldn’t be surprising, but since they were all… technically dating each other, the less the press and their respective fan bases had to fuel their fangames the better.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol however. Depending on who you asked they were lovers or enemies. They’d debuted at the same time, Jeonghan with a co-ed vocal group called Voix, and Seungcheol with HHU, a punk-rap group. Now? They were both soloists. Jeonghan, the nation’s darling; Seungcheol the rapper that guys (and girls) lined the streets to see.

“So, where are we going?” Joshua asked as the car pulled away from the kerb.

“Home. You need to sleep, and it’s only like 8 am. And then we’re getting lunch out followed by Chan-ah’s birthday party and then bed again. Tomorrow—” Jeonghan would probably have itemised his entire itinerary but Joshua had to cut him off.

“One day at a time, please? I don’t want to think about going home so soon after I’ve arrived.”

“Sorry sorry! Bed anyway. My apartment, since Cheollie still lives with his boys~” Jeonghan teased and Seungcheol grumbled, squirming until he was under Joshua’s arm and leaning on his shoulder.

“We can’t all be the _Cheonsa_ now can we?”

“I suppose not.”

Joshua closed his eyes, relishing in actually being able to hear their bickering instead of just reading it through text.

“Wake up Shua.” Jeonghan was calling him, too early, Joshua nuzzled back down into the warmth and someone laughed. “Cheol-ah? Can you lift him?”

And then gravity shifted and Joshua clung to presumably Seungcheol’s neck, sinking back into sleep.

Joshua woke up slowly, warm. He was curled around someone and there was an arm slung over his waist. They were talking quietly about clothes? Or food? Joshua wasn’t awake enough to understand. He burrowed tightly into the chest? In front of him and someone carded their hand through his hair.

“Are you awake, baby?” Seungcheol asked and Joshua levered one eye open. It was bright and sunny.

“I think so?”

“You don’t have to get up for a while,” Jeonghan said, “lunch isn’t til 1 and it’s not even 11 yet.”

Joshua hummed, “Hannie, when did you get so built?”

Jeonghan laughed and nudged his shoulder with his toes, “That’s not me, that’s Cheollie!”

Joshua opened both of his eyes, where was Jeonghan then? Oh. He was sitting up against the headboard, legs crossed, changed into a pair of blue silk pyjamas. Joshua pouted and looked at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol kissed the pout off his lips and rolled them over. Joshua closed his eyes, kissing back quietly, drinking up the affection. He missed this, and hated how they lived in the same country and got kisses every other week while he didn’t.

“Kissing without me?” Joshua could hear Jeonghan’s pout.

Seungcheol just laughed against Joshua’s lips, ignoring him. Joshua tugged Seungcheol closer, tangling his fingers in the short strands of hair at the base of his neck. Seungcheol kissed up his jaw and down his neck, dropping his head into his neck with a hum.

Jeonghan appeared into Joshua’s face with a pout, “Can I?”

Joshua tugged him down in response, kissing him gently. Tiny little fairy kisses over and over and over until Jeonghan whined in frustration and Joshua licked into his mouth softly. Seungcheol was back to kissing Joshua’s neck and only paused long enough to ask, “What’s your performance outfit like?”

“Low necked. Yours?” Joshua said quietly, pulling away from this kiss and petting Jeonghan's lips.

“One of them is low. Jeonghan’s has no neck, it’s barely a top. No marks.”

Jeonghan blushed dark red and pushed down against Joshua’s lips again, kissing away his hum of laughter.

Joshua twisted them, Jeonghan staring up at him with wide eyes and Joshua straddled his hips, shrugging off his cardigan and sitting up. 

He turned to Seungcheol. “No top, you said?”

“Yeah, I wonder what he’s trying to do with that.” Seungcheol smirked, sitting up and taking Jeonghan’s hand, thumb drawing sweeping circles over the back of it.

“For us?”

“Of course it’s for you who else would it be for?” Jeonghan grumbled, but Joshua ignored him, leaning to kiss Seungcheol.

“Ya! Don’t ignore me!” Jeonghan whined and Seungcheol smiled into Joshua’s mouth, the two of them happy to let him wait a little longer.

Seungcheol kissed Joshua like he missed him. Kissed him like they hadn’t seen each other in months. Kissed him like he was coming home.

And his hands were roaming all over Joshua’s torso, flicking at his nipples, and sliding down the back of his pants—

“Jisoo-ya! You’re getting hard, get off me.” Jeonghan’s voice was quiet and Joshua scrambled to get off him, slipping into Seungcheol’s lap with a litany of apologies.

“Sorry—”

“Don’t be.” Jeonghan soothed, running a hand down Joshua’s spine and curling into the cushions like a cat, watching them sleepily.

Joshua nodded and turned back to Seungcheol, the kissing picking right back up where they’d left it off, hands trailing down, pulling off tops, and eventually Joshua pushed Seungcheol down into the pillows.

“Jeonghan-ah, do we have time to have sex?” Joshua mumbled as he kissed his way down Seungcheol’s chest.

“It’s like 11.30 and our reservations are at 1. We need to leave in like 70 minutes. Can you have sex and shower in that long?”

Seungcheol laughed and reached out to Jeonghan, gripping his hand tightly, “You know we can, sweetheart. Do you want to kiss me? Or go take the first shower?”

Jeonghan hummed, and Joshua waited, fingers hooked in Seungcheol’s shorts. Sometimes he was comfortable with staying and watching, sometimes he preferred to go and take a long shower so he couldn’t hear. Judging by his reaction earlier, Joshua guessed today was the latter.

“I’ll shower. But can I have kisses first?” Jeonghan crawled over to them, leaning down to kiss Seungcheol, candyfloss pink hair obscuring their faces from view, and then shuffled down to Joshua, kissing him before pressing kisses across his shoulders as he slipped off the bed. 

“Have fun!” Jeonghan waved his fingers at them and slipped out of the bedroom.

Joshua watched him go and then turned back to Seungcheol. “Now. Where were we?”

“I think you were about to take my pants off and finger me?”

Joshua smirked “Oh was I?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol squirmed, “Please?”

“Alrighty then. Where does Jeonghannie keep the lube?” Joshua asked, whipping Seungcheol’s shorts off with a flourish.

“Bottom drawer of his locker.”

> _Can we get away this weekend?  
> _ _Take me to Broadway.  
> _ _Let's go shopping, maybe, then we'll go to a café._

They managed to get into the car and arrive at the restaurant just in time for their reservations.

“Now, I don’t think we’ll be spotted, the restaurant is pretty upmarket, but just in case, don’t freak out okay?” Seungcheol murmured as he and Joshua followed Jeonghan into _La Pétillante Chérie_.

Joshua nodded, sitting down at the three-seater table in a brightly lit out of the way corner and taking the proffered menu, “Do we want to post a selca or something? Or nothing until the concert as we planned?”

Jeonghan shrugged and looked at Seungcheol, “I don’t mind?”

“Well it would have to be you, Hannie-ya. My two favourite people or something?” Seungcheol hid his smile behind the menu and Joshua hooked his foot around Jeonghan’s ankle, he was all over Jeonghan's socials, and there were a fair few snaps with Seungcheol or at least Seungcheol in them. It would be fun to watch the reaction.

“I don’t know. We’ll see. There are already pics of us at the airport, Jisoo-ya. But let’s just ignore it all for now? If I’m starving then you two must be too?” he raised an eyebrow and smirked before opening the menu.

> _And, no, I ain't been to MIA.  
> _ _I heard that Cali never rains and New York's wide awake.  
> _ _First let's see the West End.  
> _ _I'll show you to my brethren.  
> _ _I'm liking this American boy, American boy._

The three of them walked into the venue that Chan had hired for his birthday party and were greeted at the door by Soonyoung.

“Jeonghannie-hyung!! It’s been so long!” Soonyoung grabbed Jeonghan into a tight hug, bouncing back and forth, “How have you been?”

“Well, these are my boyfriends,” Jeonghan said quietly and then cackled at Soonyoung’s face, “you already know Choi Seungcheol, and this is Hong Jisoo or Joshua Hong as he’s known in the states-”

“We are talking later,” Soonyoung whispered, sotto voice, before bowing to the other two, “Kwon Soonyoung, choreographer to the stars.”

“Hyung!” Chan appeared at Jeonghan’s elbow, “I saw your selca earlier! My two favourite boys? Are you trying to break the internet? And what about us? Jihoon-hyung threw a fit!” 

And then Jeonghan was pulled away, laughing and smiling apologetically over his shoulder at his boyfriends, off to the rest of Voix in a corner.

Seungcheol looked at Jisoo with a raised eyebrow, “Suppose it’s just us now. Do you recognise anyone?”

“From TV! And Hannie’s Instagram. You?”

“I think that’s Wheein-ah? And oh, there’s Wonwoo-ya–”

It was Chan’s party. Of course there was dancing. The whole of Voix was on the dance floor doing some sort of swing dancing routine, Chan, Jihoon and Jeonghan paired up with Jeonghyun, Jieqiong and Nayoung, and spun around the dance floor for several songs before splitting up. 

Jeonghan tugged Joshua onto the dance floor and they tried to imitate Chan and Soonyoung’s energetic salsa style dance, to much catcalling and laughter.

Eventually they gave up and tugged Seungcheol on to join them in just moving.

They all collapsed into bed that night, Jeonghan wiggling until he was half under the two of them, eyes closing and falling asleep in seconds. Joshua looked at Seungcheol with a smile, “I’ve missed this.”

“It’s good to have you with us.”

> _Dress in all your fancy clothes.  
> _ _Sneakers looking fresh to death.  
> _ _I'm loving those Shell Toes._

The concert was a bit of a blur. Joshua'd finished up just before the midpoint but Seungcheol and Jeonghan weren't on until near the end. He was glad he hadn’t seen either of their outfits beforehand because oh _lord_. Seungcheol looked unreal, leather and kevlar and red spiked hair, water running off him. Joshua turned away from the monitors for a split second to blink and swallow before turning back, fanning him self surreptitiously.

And Jeonghan? He came out in a suit, buttoned up to the collar, peach blazer, pale cream trousers and sang two of his hits from that year, and his biggest hit from just after his solo debut. Just as everyone thought he was finished, three back up dancers came on stage, stood around him in a triangle and when they moved away, he was in a gauzy pirate top and leggings. A see-through gauzy purple billowy pirate top. Nude leggings that looked—through the high definition TV screen that Joshua was staring at—painted on

The music changed into something sensual, sultry, seductive.

And the dance?

Joshua stopped breathing. He registered, at some stage, that Seungcheol was standing behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. Where on earth had Jeonghan been hiding this sort of song? 

Sensual.

Sultry.

Seductive.

When the song ended, received with stunned but thunderous applause, Joshua swivelled round to take in Seungcheol's expression. Much the same as his own. They simmered until the concert was over, and all the way home, up the lift to Jeonghan’s pretty penthouse apartment and into the bathroom, elbows knocking as they took off makeup, murmurs of praise for each other’s stages.

And then Jeonghan went to take off his top.

Seungcheol and Joshua reached out simultaneously to stop him.

He blinked. “Jagiya?”

“Leave it on, we have plans.” Seungcheol’s voice dripped with meaning, and Jeonghan shivered, wrapping himself into Seungcheol’s arms.

“Plans?”

“Mm,” Joshua smiled, “I checked with your manager, you don’t have any public appearances for four days–”

“I cleared as much as I could for you–”

“I know you did, love, thank you. We’re going to mark you up, what do you think?”

Jeonghan swallowed. 

“Baby?”

Jeonghan nodded, eyes blown. He reached out and hooked a finger underneath Joshua’s jaw, tugging him close.

Joshua kissed him, pressing all the awe and wonder and emotion his stage had made him feel into it. “Just gonna make you feel good, okay?”

“Please.”

Joshua nudged Jeonghan up onto the bed in front of him, pushing at his hip and shoulder until he collapsed down into the pillows, and then draping himself on top of him, half off to one side, smiling into Jeonghan’s collar at the breathy puff of air that escaped him. He set his mouth onto Jeonghan’s shoulder and kissed, laved, sucked a pretty purple mark onto his skin.

Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered closed.

Seungcheol arranged himself on Jeonghan’s other side and sucked a matching mark into his other shoulder.

“When did you plan this?” Jeonghan managed, eyes closed and tracing infinity loops on Joshua's hip, Seungcheol's shoulder.

“Last night, when you were buried underneath us and fell asleep in 4 seconds flat. You like the pressure?”

“It’s reassuring.”

“What about this, the biting?”

Jeonghan shivered, “Reaffirming.”

“Good.”

Jeonghan tugged Joshua up for a kiss, holding him close and tearing up. Joshua patted Seungcheol’s head and pulled back slowly, “Baby?”

“I’m sorry, my body, ignore it please, I didn’t mean, it’ll go away,” Jeonghan mumbled, dragging his knees up to his chest, “I’m sorry.”

Seungcheol petted his cheek, “Don’t be sorry. We can stop now, we don’t have to do anything else–”

“No! I like it, just…”

Joshua kissed him softly, “We’re only going to touch your torso. Alright? Trousers on. We’ll ignore anything you want us to ignore.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

They hitched Jeonghan’s shirt up to bite and lick and suck marks underneath it, all over his chest, and when Jeonghan was still squirmy and gaspy, rolled him over and marked up his back.

Jeonghan flopped back onto his back, fingers digging into one of the marks on his tummy and Joshua huffed, darting down to bite into an old one. Jeonghan arched his back into the pleasure pain of it, words long gone, just gasping and squirming. 

Seungcheol petted over his lips, “Hannie love, how do you feel?”

It took a while, Joshua pulling back, waiting, Jeonghan holding on to both of their hands tightly while he grasped for words. But he eventually managed a shaky, “Owned.”

Seungcheol’s breath hitched, and he kissed Jeonghan, licking in and kissing with intent. Jeonghan trembled a little and Jisoo pressed down on some of the bruises, worrying teeth into a few.

They both drew back.

“Baby? Do you want to look at yourself in the mirror? You’re so pretty, like a picture, full of us, covered in us–”

Jeonghan slipped off the bed and they watched him pad on shaky legs over to the wall length mirror. His gasp reaching back to the bed. Seungcheol tugged Joshua close by the hips and hooked his chin over his shoulder.

Jeonghan turned around and looked over his shoulder, turned back to them and bit his lip.

He hooked his phone up to the speakers and with a muttered, “Don’t laugh", _Purple Rose_ burst into the room through the surround speakers and Jeonghan took a breath, turning slightly and staring right at the two of them, moving through the song as if in a trance, the words somehow transcending their on stage meaning to mean more, do more—

Joshua didn't think either of them were breathing, and halfway through, just when the song went into it's chorus, Jeonghan stopped, blushing, and laughed breathlessly, turning the music off and hiding his face.

"I can't believe I just did that."

Joshua tackled him back into the pillows, kissing the laughter out of him and then pressing as close as he physically could, "How are you so sensual in that song and so innocent in _Cheonsa_? Hannie~" 

Jeonghan huffed, kissing Seungcheol instead of an answer.

"And you! Cheol! Who ever said it was okay to bring a gun on stage and wear kevlar? With that hair? And the water? Are you both trying to kill me?!"

Neither of them answered, but their giggles were loud between the kisses and Joshua rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He didn't want to go home.

> _Estelle once said tell_ _me cool down down  
> _ _Don't act the fool now now  
> _ _I always act a fool now now_

Seungcheol made breakfast the next morning, clattering around the kitchen while Joshua refused to wake up, blinking and yawning while Jeonghan laughed into his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Come on, Shua, come shower, we're going out."

"Sleep–"

"No! Come on, shower with me. Cheollie is making pancakes, for you! We're going out to a big garden, there's a zoo there too, come on!"

Joshua huffed but followed him into the already steamy bathroom, yawning and letting the water wake him up.

> _Would you be my love, my love._   
>  _Could be mine would you be my love my love, could be mine_   
>  _Could you be my love, my love._   
>  _Would you be my American Boy. American Boy_

They had dinner in the apartment, Jeonghan and Seungcheol exchanging glances throughout the entire meal, until Joshua put his cutlery down with a pointed look and Seungcheol kissed him.

When he pulled away, Jeonghan had a small box in his palm.

"Guys?"

"We love you. It sucks that you're abroad all the time, and it sucks that we can't see you all the time, but, we bought you a ring." Jeonghan opened the box. Joshua stopped breathing. The ring was silver, neat and perfect.

"For me?"

Seungcheol kissed his earlobe, "Yes for you. We bought three. They all match, identical. JJS interwoven on the inside, opposite all our hangul. Do you want to wear it?"

"In public?"

"We live in different countries and Hannie and I are never in the same photos. Different fingers. What do you think?"

"Yes, absolutely, definitely, give it to me," Joshua let Jeonghan slip it on his little finger and curled his hand around it. The weight was weird, he didn't wear rings, but it was solid, reassuring, quickly warming up to his body temperature. "I love it."

Flying home, looking out of the window to South Korea slowly disappearing below the clouds, Joshua clenched his fist and the ring glinted in the light. 

He hated leaving them.

Seungcheol was coming over to record a single with some rapper in a month. Then Jeonghan was taking a 'holiday'. And then KCon was pretty much all summer. And they had video chat and constant texts and TV shows and phone calls and sneaked recordings of each other's songs, but he missed them already.

He missed them already.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter [@RoseEnDiamant](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant) and CuriousCat [@MurderRose](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose).


End file.
